


This is my skin. This is not your skin, yet you are still under it

by oddlyfamiliar



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddlyfamiliar/pseuds/oddlyfamiliar
Summary: Ginny has no idea how they got here; one minute they were side by side on his sofa, watching footage of their recent games, and the next she’s got her legs wrapped around Mike’s waist as he carries her into his bedroom, their mouths kissing and licking and biting at each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> “This is my skin. This is not your skin, yet you are still under it.”  
> ― **Iain Thomas**
> 
> Based on this tumblr prompt: _Prompt: ANY bawson smut, writers choice. Maybe something that emphasizes the age gap? I'm not even sorry that I'm absolute trash for this ship_
> 
> Don't worry, we're ALL trash for this ship ♥

Ginny has no idea how they got here; one minute they were side by side on his sofa, watching footage of their recent games, and the next she’s got her legs wrapped around Mike’s waist as he carries her into his bedroom, their mouths kissing and licking and biting at each other. She’s grinding against his abs and his dick is pressing hard against her ass cheek, and Ginny has never needed anyone as desperately as she needs him right now.

 

“What are we doing?” she murmurs against his skin as he starts mouthing his way down her throat.

 

“If I have to explain it to you, then I’m obviously not doing a good enough job, rook,” he replies as he drops her onto his bed, and Ginny doesn’t miss how his eyes darken as he watches her bounce against the mattress. Against _his_ mattress. Fuck, she’s wanted to be in this position for longer than she cares to admit, so she’s going to turn her brain off and ask questions later.

 

“C’mere,” she says as she sits up and tucks her fingers into the waistband of his sweats, pulling him towards her. 

 

Mike crawls onto the bed and moves over her, one knee next to her hip and the other between her thighs, and Ginny lets herself fall backwards until she’s sprawled out beneath him. She hooks one leg up until she wraps her thigh over his hip and she flexes her muscles to pull him against her.

 

“Ginny, _fuck_ ,” he pants against her throat as he grinds his hips down against her, his erection rutting against her hip.

 

“Yeah,” she sighs out, her body arching against him, trying to get as close as possible. She digs her fingers into the hem of Mike’s t-shirt, twisting until she can get a solid grip, then she pulls, lifting his shift up and over his head. He props himself up on his knees so he can get the material off over his head, but Ginny’s distracted with the play of muscles across his chest and abs. “Are your knees okay with this?”

 

Mike huffs a laugh at that. “I’ve finally got Ginny Baker in my bed; I’m not letting my ancient knees get in the way of that.”

 

Ginny raises an eyebrow at him, her tone light and teasing as she sits up and toys with the waistband of his sweats, her fingers dancing along the warm skin of his hips. “You been dreaming about this moment for a long time, old man?”

 

He just smirks. “Not as long as you, rook; let’s not forget who had whose poster on their wall, yeah?”

 

“Shut up,” she rolls her eyes at him, before pulling his sweats off his hips, over his erection and down his thighs. He stands up to kick them off his legs, and before he climbs back on the bed, he tucks his fingers into the waistband of her leggings and pulls them and her panties down her legs.

 

“Ginny…” he trails off, his hands roaming back up her thighs and squeezing lightly at the muscles.

 

Mike climbs back onto the bed next to her and pulls her close so they’re facing each other on their sides. He curls one hand around the back of her head, burying his fingers in her hair, and Ginny reaches out to stroke her fingers through his beard before she even realizes what she’s doing. His eyes dip closed slightly, his jaw dropping open slightly, as though the feel of her fingers against his beard is really working for him, and Ginny is almost uncomfortably aware of how wet she is. It hits her in the same moment that she’s half naked; she’s still wearing her bra and t-shirt, and she feels a little odd about being bare below the waist while he still has his boxer briefs on.

 

Ginny lifts herself up until she’s on her knees next to him, and pulls her t-shirt over her head, her eyes on Mike as his gaze roams across her body. His hand slides up her thigh, his calloused fingers rubbing against her skin mindlessly. He watches her intently as she unhooks her bra, and her nipples harden under his heated gaze.

 

She goes to lay back down next to him, but instead he stops her and grabs hold of her hips, turning her, lifting her and pretty much just manhandling her until she’s on her knees, straddling his face, looking down the bed at the large bulge in his shorts. Ginny’s stomach swoops at the feeling; she’s not going to admit it to him, but she loves how strong he is. Even with his occupational injuries, he’s still a ridiculously strong guy, and it definitely works for her.

 

“Mike, what are y-- _oh_!” she gets cut off when he pulls her hips down until she’s spread wide over his face and he licks one solid line up her center. Her back arches as she grinds her hips down, trying not to smother him but completely unable to stop moving against him.

 

Ginny presses her hands against his chest to help her balance as she leans over him, opening herself wider to him as his tongue works at her pussy. Her tits graze his warm skin, and she can’t help but rub herself a little harder against him, writhing as his hands skate around her hips until he cups her ass cheeks and squeezes.

 

His mouth moves further down until his lips wrap around her clit and he sucks _hard_. Ginny cries out and feels herself getting wetter and wetter. She must be utterly soaking his face, his _beard_ , fuck, the thought of him being covered in her is driving her crazy. Her eyes catch on his dick, twitching inside his boxer briefs, and her mouth goes dry at how turned on he is, just from eating her out. She stretches out across his body and hooks her fingers into his underwear, pulling the waistband away from his skin and staring as his dick flexes hard, the head bobbing up and down with the force of the blood rushing to his erection. 

 

Ginny tugs his boxer briefs further down, tapping at his skin to encourage Mike to lift his hips, then she pushes the material down to mid thigh. He’s moaning against her clit now, obviously wanting her to _do_ something, and Ginny is happy to oblige. She presses one hand against the mattress next to his hip to support herself, and wraps her other hand around his dick, stroking gently across the hot, soft skin. 

 

He’s practically dripping with precome and Ginny just needs to know what he tastes like. She dips her head down, her tits crushed against his abs, and flicks her tongue out, just light enough to brush against the sensitive head of his dick and catch at the fluid gathering there.

 

There’s a loud grunt from beneath her, then his mouth pulls away from her clit. “ _Gin_ ,” he pants out, his hands squeezing at her ass like he doesn’t even know he’s doing it. “Don’t stop,” he begs.

 

His taste is heady on her tongue. A little salty and bitter, but not bad. She wiggles her ass at him, a hint that he should put his mouth back on her, then she wraps her lips around his tip and sucks gently at him, her tongue flickering lightly against him. She can feel him pulsing under her hand, his dick flexing and twitching in time with the gasps she can feel him breathe against her soaking wet pussy.

 

Ginny pulls off him for a moment, just so she can lick her lips, get herself slick enough to slide down his length, then she angles his dick and goes for it. She doesn’t try anything fancy, she mostly just wants to feel him inside her mouth, so she just bobs her head up and down a few times, letting herself adjust to how big and heavy he feels against her tongue.

 

“Shit,” Mike grunts loudly, but then it’s like all Ginny can hear is white noise as he slides his tongue inside her and strokes his hands down her ass. He gives her one harsh, loud slap on her butt cheek, and she clenches down on his tongue, her head spinning. 

 

Oh, it’s so on. Ginny pulls almost all the way off him and starts jerking him off fast, her hand slick as it moves on him. She presses her lips together softly, just enough to give him something to push against with the head of his dick, as she slides him in and out of her mouth. The last guy she pulled that trick on said it felt like heaven, and she really wants to blow Mike Lawson’s mind.

 

She’s vaguely aware, in her peripheral vision, of Mike’s knees raising and his feet pushing down against the bed, but it isn’t until his hips starting shifting underneath her that she realizes that he’s trying to fuck up into her mouth. His stomach and abs keep clenching and tightening under her body, and he’s almost lifting the both of them up off the bed. Ginny can’t help but think about if she was turned around, facing the other way… if she had her tongue in his mouth and his cock sliding in and out of her pussy… he’s so strong that he could lift them both up, bounce her up and down on his dick, and she grinds herself down against his face in desperation. _Fuck_ , she needs to come so badly.

 

Ginny pulls her mouth off Mike’s cock and props herself up on one shaky arm, her other still working him over, jacking him off quickly. “Mike, _please_ ,” she begs, panting harshly as she rocks her hips against him.

 

He doesn’t say anything, he just keeps flicking his tongue in and out of her, his lips pressing against her entrance and sucking at her flesh, but then he tilts his chin up, just slightly, and suddenly his beard is scratching at her clit and _fuck_ it’s exactly what she needs. Ginny gasps loudly as her thighs start to tremble and heat flares out from her stomach. Her arm works even faster against him as she comes, high pitched whines breaking out of her throat. The sound of his mouth sucking at her soaked pussy sounds obscene alongside the slick noises of her hand on his cock, but it’s Mike’s loud moan as he hitches his hips up and comes that almost breaks her.

 

His cock pulses in her hand, spurting his come all over her tits and his own stomach. The hot splashes feel filthy in all the best ways, and Ginny keeps grinding herself down on him, her orgasm stretching out deliciously, leaving her feeling weightless and unfathomably heavy, all at the same time.

 

Mike’s head drops down onto the pillow with a thud, leaving her pussy feeling empty and exposed. “Fuck, fuck, Gin,” he pants, his hips slowing down as his cock finally stops pulsing all over her. “ _Shit_.”

 

She lifts herself up off of him carefully, rolling to slump down against the bed, trying not to get his come everywhere. They both just lay there for a moment, trying to catch their breath, before she hears Mike grunt and heave himself up off the bed. She tilts her head to watch him walk across the room into what looks like an en suite, before he returns a moment later with a damp washcloth. He kneels next to her and gently cleans her up, the cloth running across her breasts and causing her to shiver. Once they’re both clean, he heads back towards the en suite and throws the washcloth into the sink, and Ginny watches him walk back over to her as she sits up, unsure about what to do now.

 

She doesn’t want this to be over, but she’s not sure what he’s expecting right now. He hesitates next to the bed before leaning over and pulling the top sheet down.

 

“C’mon, Baker, get in.”

 

She gives a smile and he matches it, his face softening slightly. “Is it nap time already?”

 

“Shut up and get in,” he grumbles as he climbs in, holding the sheet up for her to join him. “You might be twenty-three, but some of us need a minute between rounds of ridiculously hot sex, okay?”

 

She gives him a once over as he pulls the sheet up over them both. “I dunno, I think you’re doing pretty okay for an old guy,” she teases, enjoying the smug look on his face.

 

He rolls over towards her and pulls her into his body, tangling their legs together and resting his head against the top of hers. “Please, I rocked your world rookie, and you know it.”

 

“Hmm, we’ll see,” she smiles. “Once nap time is over, I’m gonna completely destroy you.”

 

His dick twitches against her hip. “God, you’re gonna be the death of me aren’t you?”

 

Ginny closes her eyes and lets herself relax against him as sleep takes over. They’ll talk in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me any [prompts on tumblr](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
